


Klaine - You are the one I want

by itskindaafangirlthing



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dalton Academy, Falling In Love, M/M, Not Sebastian friendly, Slow Burn, klaine endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskindaafangirlthing/pseuds/itskindaafangirlthing
Summary: With Blaine’s transfer to Dalton Academy, everything was going great for him. The bullying had stopped, he was lead singer with the warblers, always got good grades, had amazing and supportive friends, was able to be out and proud and even his dad seemed to slowly accept his sexuality. But there was one thing he wanted but just couldn’t have. Sebastian Smythe. Blaine had been crushing on him ever since he came to Dalton but when he found out Sebastian had a boyfriend he had spent every day hoping for them to break up. At some point Blaine, or more his friend Jeff, decided hoping wasn’t enough anymore and started a plan to manipulate Sebastian’s relationship. Unfortunately that resulted in Sebastian’s boyfriend transferring to Dalton as well. And who would have thought that he was that beautiful, talented and likable, ending up to be the one Blaine really wants.





	1. The biggest obstacle

“You know, why is he posting a lot of pictures with him, but none where you can actually see him?”, Blaine asked curiously, but it probably sounded more like a general question.

“You stalking Smythe again?”, David said, looking at his roommate with judgment in his eyes.

“Maybe he’s ugly…”, Blaine wondered, “Do you think Seb would date someone ugly?”

“Well you better hope so if you want any chance with him.”, David joked, making Blaine throw one of his pillows at him, followed by an offended “Heyy!”

David just ignored the pillow smiling, before turning his attention back to his book. Blaine didn’t blame him though, for not wanting to talk about this. After all, it’s been almost a year that Blaine has been at Dalton now. He definitely wasn’t the new kid anymore. On the contrary, he was actually one of the most known people in school, which was probably thanks to being lead singer with the Warblers. Some would say Blaine “had it all”. Unfortunately Blaine didn’t. His unrequited crush on Warbler colleague Sebastian Smythe has become as normal as gelling his hair at this point. Especially because he didn’t even know who “Kurt Hummel”, the boyfriend, actually was. He only knew he went to public school, was in the Glee club there and that he had to be perfect if Sebastian had been together with him for 11 months, or at least that’s what his Instagram said a few days ago, now. 

Apparently Blaine must have sighed again, as David closed his book, walked over to Blaine’s bed, where he was sitting, and took away his phone.

“Okay, I know you’re in looooove and all that, but this self pity stuff has got to stop!”

“What? Do you think I should finally tell him, hope he feels the same way but couldn’t break up with his boyfriend because he’s psycho and controlling and would turn all serial killer and that with being with him and not me he’s just protecting me but would risk it all if I just said a word?”, Blaine said rapidly, starting to daydream again, which was one of his habits he sometimes wished he could turn off.

“No, weirdo. I mean that we’re gonna be late for Warbler practice if you don’t hurry up, wash the drool from your face and start to get going.”, he said, pulling Blaine off his bed and shoving him towards to door. 

 

Blaine and David weren’t late, but still all the other boys were already there and somewhat in discussion of something. David took his place next Wes and they ordered everyone to be quiet.

“So as some of you already know, Steven has left us.”, Wes announced.

“What? But he was the only one who could get the high notes!”, a sophomore Warbler, whose name Blaine kept forgetting, exclaimed.

“He has a good reason.”, David assured, “His younger brother is in hospital after being beaten up and he wants to spend as much time as he can with him. I don’t think any of us can blame him for that, even if it’s a great loss for us.”

“Yeah, being beaten up because he was bullied for being a boring nerd.”, Sebastian said to only his friend that was standing next to him, but Blaine heard as well. “I mean at least it’s just his brother, but could you imagine if this was his friend or partner being bullied? Them he could chose, and god, who would willingly chose to be involved with a loser? Can you imagine the embarrassment?”

Blaine hated it when Sebastian said something like this, he knew it was insensitive and very rude, but he was sure that Sebastian didn’t really mean stuff like that. He probably just didn’t know better or needed someone to educate him, which Blaine would gladly do if he were allowed to.

After the practice was done and Blaine had sung “Teenage Dream” about what felt like 1000 times, he decided to try and talk to Sebastian. Just normal human conversation.

“Hey, Seb.”, he said walking up to him, “I just thought I’d ask how you’re doing.”

Sebastian opened his mouth to answer, but before he said something his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket, looked at the screen and apologized to Blaine.

“Sorry, but this is Kurt.”

Sebastian answered the call saying, “Hey babe.”, with a smirk on his face before turning around and leaving the room. 

‘Great.’, Blaine thought, before walking over to his friends and falling down on one of the couches with a big sigh.

“I can’t even get him to talk to me. I mean how is it possible to hate a person you don’t know as much as I hate Sebastian’s boyfriend. Why can’t he just be single?!”

“Well one could change that.”, Jeff suggested.

Blaine, David and Wes looked at him in confusion.

“It’s easy, isn’t it? I mean just think guys, how do we get his boyfriend to be undateable for him?”, Jeff said as if this was there were a hundred answers to this.

“We don’t know much about him. Though we know he’s at McKinely, which is a public school with bad reputation and well we all know ‘my family is rich and I am not afraid to show it’-Sebastian Smythe. So if he’s dating Kurt even though he thinks so low of public schools I’m not sure how you want to do that.”, Wes said.

“I for one, think you shouldn’t do anything.”, David said,” Sebastian is a mean and unappealing person, so I don’t even know why you want him in the first place. You should try to get over him and move on. You deserve better anyway.”

Blaine was grateful for his friend and he got where David was coming from, but that didn’t change that Blaine just didn’t want to give up on Sebastian. Not when he hasn’t even tried.  
While Jeff was arguing with David about whether or not Blaine should give up, Blaine actually thought of something Sebastian said earlier. ‘Who would willingly chose to be involved with a loser?’

 

Blaine looked around. He had never been at this part of Lima. McKinely seemed big, but not as big as Dalton. Which is how it should be, Blaine guessed. He and Jeff were just outside in the car park, waiting.

“You sure about this? Because I feel pretty bad.”, Blaine spoke out about his worries.

“Oh come on, Anderson. I’m telling you I got solid information. Kurt’s been getting bullied from the first day he was at McKinely, got worse when he joins Glee club and then even more worse when he came out as gay. The school doesn’t care about it and his parents don’t know apparently. I tell you tricking his bully to somehow out his bullying to Sebastian, is actually gonna help in the end. You and Kurt.”, Jeff assured him, but Blaine was still feeling unsettled.

“We haven’t thought this through, I mean aren’t we kinda the reason then that he gets bullied? You know what I went through at my old school, I can’t be responsible for someone else feeling like that.”

“Blaine. They’re bullying him anyway, they always did and they weren’t gonna stop, if we’d ask them to or not. This doesn’t change anything for the guy, this is only a step that could change something with his relationship, that probably is build on lies anyway, there is no way Sebastian didn’t know Kurt was getting bullied, that was like the first thing I found out when I asked around about him.”

“Yeah, but-”, Blaine tried to keep arguing, but Jeff told him to be quiet, as some football guys arrived. Blaine suddenly felt even more uncomfortable. They were so… big. 

“You Karofsky?”, Jeff asked, keeping perfectly calm even though he was about two heads smaller than the guys in front of them.

The guy in the middle nodded. “So you’re here because of Hummel?”

“Yeah and I’m gonna keep this short. So you hate him because he’s gay, right? Which means you must be very angry about him having a boyfriend, so what if we told you, that if said boyfriend somehow found out about just how much Kurt was getting bullied at school, their relationship would break?”

“What you want?”, Karofsky asked, probably not really getting where Jeff was getting at, which to be fair, Blaine didn’t really either. He just stood there, trying to stay as cool and calm as Jeff seemed to be. He didn’t like the idea but as Jeff kept saying, he tried a lot with Sebastian and nothing worked. The boyfriend was a problem, no matter what the others may have said. The bad conscience was gonna be worth it.

“50 bucks. We’ll pay you 50 bucks if you somehow manage to time your bullying in a way that Kurt’s boyfriend will have to witness it. And if you start doing it over social media, as long as no one gets physically hurt.”, Blaine found himself just wanting to pull this through as it probably was already too late to back out, “So do we have a deal?”

Karofsky nodded, shook Blaine’s hand and then happily took the money from his hand.

 

On the way back to Dalton Blaine tried to ignore his conscience being terribly mad at him for doing this.

“Wow, Anderson, was pretty proud when you just took over.”, Jeff congratulated Blaine on something he definitely didn’t want congrats for.

“Whatever. Just remember, not a word to David or Wes, okay?”

 

A week later, Blaine got a bit worried when he saw Sebastian leaving in the middle of a Warbler practice to get a phone call, which barely ever happened. When Blaine left himself, he saw Sebastian sitting outside, looking distressed.

“What’s wrong?”, Blaine asked, taking place beside Sebastian, who now looked up and took a quick glance at Blaine to see who it was asking.

“It’s Kurt, my boyfriend,” Sebastian explained, as if Blaine could forget who Kurt was, “he’s having problems at school. Just, er, something with a teacher… nothing that important. He’s just really stressed about it and that’s obviously stressful for me as well.”

“Oh, sorry.”, Blaine said, wondering if Sebastian was lying, knowing very well he wouldn’t say if the problem was bullying.

“Yeah, that’s why I left the practice to talk to him. I don’t normally do that but he needed me. And well, after all at least one good thing came out of his shitty school.”, Sebastian kept talking and if it hadn’t been about his boyfriend Blaine would probably die of the interaction, because this happened very rarely.

“What?”, Blaine asked curious about this ‘good thing’. Sebastian started smiling.

“Kurt’s father and step-mother don’t wanna see him being distressed all the time which is why they decided to send him here. Kurt is gonna transfer to Dalton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the beginning of this story :)  
> If you plan on keeping to read it, remember be patient with me.


	2. First Impressions

Blaine was shifting from one foot to the other. How could this have gone so wrong? He wanted to break them up and all he did was bring them closer together. David said, it was probably a good thing as he believes being 24/7 around each other wasn’t good for a relationship and especially with someone ‘as annoying as Smythe’ to quote him. Jeff said this was a good thing because manipulating them was gonna be easier now. Blaine himself wasn’t sure, he still felt bad for talking to Kurt’s bully and thinking about doing stuff like that even more made his stomach twist. He was just hoping that Kurt would turn out to be a horrible person and he wouldn’t feel bad anymore. 

But now the moment was here. Kurt was going to arrive at Dalton today. Everything was final now and Sebastian had seemed pretty excited about it. Blaine had his eyes locked to the Dalton entrance watching first Sebastian walking through, followed by a tall, handsome guy and wow. That was all Blaine could think right now, wow. 

He always had imagined Kurt to be quite good looking, after all he was Sebastian’s boyfriend. But for the guy to be this stunningly beautiful, with his perfectly styled hair, blue shining eyes, and wearing an outfit that Blaine never thought could look good on anyone, but somehow did on Kurt, that was something Blaine didn’t know how to feel about. On the one hand, he was very, very nice to look at and Blaine definitely didn’t mind seeing more of his beauty. But on the other hand, this meant the chance for him and Sebastian got even smaller. Who in his right mind would break up when your boyfriend was that good looking? Blaine would have no choice but to hope that Kurt had a terrible personality, which he somehow, looking at him, found as unlikely.

But as he watched the boys make their way down the hall, carrying boxes, Blaine noticed something on Kurt. He seemed to struggle, with the boxes, even though he had a smaller one, and Blaine even noticed him flinch with a look of pain in his face. The pain seemed to come from his shoulder, though Blaine was no doctor and wasn’t sure. He wondered where he got the injury and thought back to when they were talking to the bullies. He had said no physical harm, but what if the bullies hadn’t cared?

Blaine shook off the thoughts and decided to go back to his room and bury his head in a book or hope David was there to play some video games. He really just wanted to leave before anyone noticed him staring at Kurt and Sebastian.

 

Kurt felt a bit uncomfortable. People were staring at him, whispering and one guy had even stared at him without caring if he saw or not. Or at least that’s how it appeared to Kurt. He was totally okay with a new school and not knowing anyone besides Sebastian, for some reason he never introduced him to his friends, but this was still weird. New school, new people and with this being a boarding school it also meant new home. He was grateful that his dad and Carole decided to use their savings to get Kurt to go here, but he knew he would miss his friends from Glee Club at McKinely. If it wasn’t for Karofsky, he would have been able to stay there. But at his leaving do, it had actually just been a song performed by all the others and a few drinks after, they said they would do everything to maintain the friendship. Rachel even said that she’d be alright with him joining Dalton’s Glee Club, even if it meant they’d have a bigger chance at winning Sectionals with him. Joining the Warblers… that was something Kurt would rather think about another day.

After walking down a long hall with a lot of doors, Sebastian showed Kurt the room he would be staying in. He unlocked the door and put down the box he was holding.

“So this is your room. Like I said, no roommate as all the other rooms were full and Steven, whose room this used to be, recently left so the second bed is gonna be free for now. But my room is only 2 doors away on the opposite side, so that’s great.”

Kurt nodded at his boyfriend and looked around the room. It was small, but not too small. There was one closet, which Kurt was really happy not having to share it, and a desk next to the window. The bed looked acceptably comfortable and the small bathroom that Seb now shows him seemed alright as well.

“Maybe we should start getting the rest of your stuff.”, Sebastian suggested and Kurt nodded, but then felt a buzz in his pocket. He took out his phone and saw a message from Sam.  
‘ Seriously dude, Glee sucks without you. We miss you so much, Santana even said  
she wouldn’t make any more jokes about you being gay and in an all boys school now.’  
Kurt laughed reading the text, which made Sebastian turn around and take Kurt’s phone off him.

“Seb, just give it back.”, Kurt said annoyed, as this hadn’t been the first time. “I just wanna know what’s so funny.”, Sebastian said, “Aw, how sad, they miss you sooo much.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and while they were making their way back downstairs to get the other boxes, he kept complaining about Sam and how he didn’t like it and that Kurt shouldn’t even be friends with him. Kurt was used to all of this and he did his best to defend his friends but he had given up trying to get his boyfriend and friends to get along a long time ago. He really didn’t like how Sebastian talked about his McKinely friends but he also didn’t want to lose him so he decided to just ignore it.

 

Later at Warbler practice Blaine was surprised to see Sebastian there. “I thought you were helping Kurt?”, he asked him, knowing that his hope of them already fighting was very unlikely to have happened. “Yeah, I was but his stuff is already in his room and he had to go to administration to sort some things out.”, Sebastian answered and Blaine silently nodded. He was really conflicted with this whole situation, he knew he could just try to forget Sebastian and move on, leave him to be happy with Kurt, but how should that work if he was around 24/7?

“Warblers, we still got a big problem. Sectionals is happening soon and we still haven’t found a replacement for Steven.”, David started the meeting. 

“We could get Kurt to fill in.”, Sebastian suggested casually as if he was hiding his excitement about that.  
“Can he sing?”, Jeff asked and everyone looked at Sebastian curious.

“Of course he can. He’s got a killer voice we’d be lucky to have him.”, Sebastian answered a bit offended that they even had to ask, “And I’m not just saying this because he’s my boyfriend. He used to be in his old school’s Glee Club as well.”

“Ah, right, New Directions. They were the ones that lost Regionals last year, didn’t they?”, Jeff asked again making Sebastian snap at him.

“So? We didn’t even make it to regionals.”, Sebastian defended them.

David interrupted, trying to tame the tension, “I think we can all agree that it won’t hurt to get him to try out.”

“Yeah, but won’t that be a problem? I mean if he joins us, he’s gonna have to compete against his friends from New Directions as we’re up against them at Sectionals this year.”, Wes worried.

Seb snorted, “I wouldn’t say they’re his “friends”. Except for maybe his stepbrother they’re all freaks so don’t worry Kurt’s not a loser.”

Blaine looked around seeing scepsis in everyone’s expression. He himself wasn’t really sure if Sebastian was really sure what to think about Sebastian just slagging off these people, when he can’t imagine Kurt being in Glee Club without being friends with any of them.

They decided to stop the discussion and just have Sebastian ask Kurt to try out and hope that he could, even though it was only a week away, be a great addition for sectionals.

 

Kurt was standing outside a classroom, being way too early, just waiting. He didn’t have many classes with Sebastian so he always felt like he was on his own. But then a guy he didn’t know approached him.

“You must be Kurt.”, he said with a smile that somehow made Kurt feel calm.

“Yeah, but how do you know me?”, he asked, smiling back.

“Well, no one ever arrives at class before I do, so you only could be the new kid.”

Kurt nodded and felt a bit embarrassed, but the guy reached out to shake his hand.

“I’m Wes. I’m with the Warblers, so I know Sebastian. And I know that apparently you’re quite a good singer.”, the guy now introduced himself making Kurt somehow hope he was making a friend right now.

“Kurt, but you already know that. And yeah I do sing.”

“That’s good because fortunately a spot for the Warblers just opened and you have to come and try out.”, Wes said enthusiastically.

“Don’t worry Seb’s already forcing me to do it.”, Kurt joked, though he knew that Sebastian really would be mad if he didn’t, “My friends from New Directions also said they would be okay with it so that wouldn’t be a problem either. I mean it is gonna be weird not singing with them, probably gonna make me miss them even more, but I wouldn’t wanna waste my talent.”

“Excuse me for asking but if you miss your friends so much, why did you change schools?”, Wes asked as if he was worried about what the reason was.

Kurt hesitated and looked around to check if anyone was close by. He had promised not to tell anyone but it really felt like Wes was his friend. “Please don’t tell anyone, I had to promise Seb I wouldn’t tell people as he wasn’t sure how people would react here.”, Wes nodded and Kurt went on, “I was bullied. Pretty strongly. I mean everyone in Glee Club got bullied and it was bearable but there was this one guy who like targeted me and it got really bad so my dad found out and well now I’m here.”

Wes looked at Kurt apologetic, “I’m so sorry Kurt, but I can promise you no one would care here, I don’t know why Sebastian would want you to keep quiet. But now we should go to class before everyone else arrives then you can save yourself a good seat.”

 

Blaine was hanging out with Wes in his room, talking about Warbler stuff when they came to a subject that’s been on Blaine’s mind anyway.

“You know I talked to Kurt today. He’s actually pretty nice.”, Wes said. Not lifting his head from the song sheets in front of him.

“Great.”, Blaine said ironically, knowing that if Wes said that, it was most likely true and made everything worse for him.

“But I also found out Sebastian lied. Kurt is really good friends with the people from his old Glee Club, he actually misses them all, so I don’t know but maybe you could use that for your advantage.”

Blaine turned around looking confusingly at Wes. “You’ve changed your tone. What happened to ‘move on’ and ‘Sebastian’s not worth it’?”

“Well I have reason to believe Kurt would be better off without Sebastian.”, Wes said, showing that he knows more but Blaine knew asking about it wouldn’t get him anywhere, so he just shrugged and tried to change the subject.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the beginning of this story :)  
> If you plan on keeping to read it, remember be patient with me.


End file.
